


Property

by Adlez27



Series: SideKen [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Branding, Gen, SideM, lowkey onesided producer/ken lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: You belong to Ken.





	Property

You don't know where you are. Sweat is dripping from your hair. But you manage to lift your head a little, and you can see Ken, which makes you feel at least ten times more safe.  
"Bite the wood block hard now, Producer, it'll only hurt for 3-4 weeks."  
So that’s the dry taste in your mouth. But you barely have any time to brace for the searing pain in your lower back. It’s feels so hot, like you’re burning, like someone is peeling your skin off. You can’t see anything anymore. You want to scream, but the block muffles it into a futile groan.  
The first shock finally stops, leaving just a raw, torn feeling. You feel like everything is dripping. The tears from your eyes, the blood from your back, the snot from your nose, and the piss from your crotch.  
“Huh, some of the details aren’t showing up,” Ken says, although you can only manage to process those exact words an entire minute later. Your train of thought is soon interrupted by what feels like a pen knife being stabbed into your back and dragged around. There’s a disgusting, bitter smell of burnt skin.  
“Perfect. You’re mine now, Producer.” You don’t understand what Ken means by that. You just want the pain to stop. Something is being rubbed on your back- presumably to clean it, but it stings horrifically. Then you feel bandages hastily wrapped around you.  
“Sorry, I’m not good at this,” Ken apologizes. You forgive him. He’s doing his best to take care of you, after whatever that horrific thing was. “Here, this should also help.”  
A pill is pushed into your mouth, so you swallow, desperate for anything to take the pain away.

You wake up, lying on your stomach. Your back still hurts. You reach to feel the bandages, but even the slightest touch in that area sends an awful jolt of pain.  
You’re on a bed that isn’t your own, but still smells warm and comforting. The room is familiar and makes you feel happy, but it takes a moment to register why. This is Ken’s room. You usually only ever come here when something’s gone so wrong that you can’t even make it home. He can always get you back on your feet again in time for work the next day.  
A clean set of your clothes has been laid out on top of a plastic bin. Without wondering how it got there, you put it on, but forgo tucking your shirt in to avoid touching your back. In the kitchen, Ken is eating a WcDonald’s breakfast sandwich. There’s another one on the table, still wrapped, which you presume is yours. He doesn’t oppose you taking it, so your presumption was correct.  
“What happened?” you ask. All you can remember now is how much it hurt.  
“I don’t really know,” Ken lied. “I just found you injured, so I tried some first aid and brought you here to rest. Does it still hurt?”  
“Yeah,” you answer, though you’re not sure how he can help you with that. You take a bite from your sandwich.  
“I might have something here...” Ken mumbles, looking through his cabinets. He hands you a pill, which you take without even thinking.  
“Sakuraba-sensei is going to be at the office today, so maybe you can ask him to take a look at your back,” he suggests, picking up his things already and going to the door to put on his shoes.  
“That’s a good idea.” Considering how terrible it feels, you hope that Kaoru doesn’t worry about you too much. You follow Ken out the door and walk together to the 315Pro building.

Kaoru arrives earlier than his other unit members to discuss his solo work with you. You prioritize your job here, and go through all of the necessary information first. At the meeting’s conclusion, Kaoru stands up to leave.  
“Wait, there’s one more thing I wanted to ask you about,” you tell him.  
He finishes tucking some papers into a folder and looks up at you again.  
“Something happened last night, I think I was attacked,” you explain. “Ken did some first aid, but could you check on it?”  
He mutters something like “I’m not this agency’s personal doctor” under his breath before asking you where the injuries were. He might have been annoyed, but you could still hear the genuine concern in his tone.  
“My back,” you say, taking off your jacket and unbuttoning your shirt. You face away from Kaoru and lift the shirt, then undo the bandages. You hear him gasp and whisper, “Ken...” More loudly, more sternly, he calls, “KEN!”  
After a moment, your secretary enters the meeting room. “Yes, sir?” He brought medical supplies with him, and puts them on the table.  
“Explain this!” Kaoru’s voice cracks. You’ve never heard this kind of distress from him before.  
“Did he do something wrong?” you ask. Maybe the wound was treated improperly, maybe Kaoru was angry about Ken’s irresponsibility.  
“Did he do something- of course he did something wrong! This is horrifying...”  
You let go of your shirt and turn to face the others in the room. For some reason, Ken is smiling.  
Kaoru takes your shirt off entirely and takes a picture of your back. He hands his phone to you to look at while he he properly treats the burns.

There, in bright red, angry, swelling flesh, there in deep marks that will never fade, is Ken’s name. Memories of the pain return to the forefront of your mind. You can’t focus on anything else in the room. Everything seems to be fading into a dizzying white.  
“You belong to me,” Ken softly assures.  
If you had to choose someone to belong to, thank god it was him.


End file.
